No Name
by SHUTUPbilly2
Summary: Blaise Zabini (girl) an amigius Doberman spends her Christmas in a room with her loved one. Oh course, he dosen't know it's really her...


"We're here!" Siria calls out to the large group of people in the house. They all shout out a "Happy Christmas" or "Welcome" to both of us. By us, I also mean me. Of course, I'm not seen. Being a dog and all. I'm just glad that Siria decided to let me walk around with the collar on the whole time. Actually, she was frantic about it. And I was just glad that I didn't have to be seen in public.  
  
Siria closed the door behind us and bent down to unhook my leash. I looked across the crowded room at all the happy people. "Just act natural," Siria whispers to me, and pats my head. I growl slightly and stalk away.  
  
I planned on going up stairs, until I saw Harry. He began to talk to Siria until Draco came and pushed him out of the way. I barked loudly and Draco turns around. "Siria. is that your dog?" He asks, and raises one of his eyebrows. Guess seeing a large Doberman with purple eyes can make you think.  
  
"Oh yeah, come here, boy." She claps her hands and I come. I suppose it's natural to come when you're disguised as a dog. I walked over to where her and Draco stood. The two of them kneel down, and Draco scratches my ears. I growl and Siria laughs. "He doesn't seem to like you very much." In real life that would have been a lie. Draco and I had been friends since our 1st year.  
  
"He has a name, right?" Draco says sneering slightly at me. I look over to Siria, as she ponders. As long as she doesn't tell him my real name, I wouldn't have to kill her.  
  
"Um, well, I haven't thought of one yet." She stands up, and Draco follows.  
  
"Maybe we should go up stairs, love. I can barely hear you down here." Draco offers. Siria nods and they begin to head up the stairs. "C'mon "No Name"." I growl once more, but follow. Siria leads us to the old drawing room and her and Draco sit by the window on the couch. I sit by the door and watch. Not that I want to, but I don't want to go anywhere that brat, Harry could find me.  
  
They stay silent for a moment. Siria looks around the room, blushing, as Draco fumbles for something in his pockets. As soon as he finds it, he doesn't take it out, but grabs Siria's hand. Siria looks back at him and smiles. I groan and poke my head out the door.  
  
"Siria." I look back at them.  
  
"Yes. Draco."  
  
"I have something I must ask you."  
  
"Yes, love?" At that moment, Draco got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Siria blushed, and I sat there, frantically looking for an escape, until I finally remember that I was right next to an open door. "Siria, will you."  
  
SLAM  
  
I ran from the room, kicked the door shut with my hind legs, and raced up the stairs to the farthest refuge. After bashing into several tables and knocking over a couple vases, I finally reach an empty room. I slow myself down and pant slightly as I stumble into the room. In the room stood only a bed and dressers, with the occasional ripped drapes. After all. this was the Black family house.  
  
After closing the door, I jumped upon the bed, and dug my head under the pillows. I tried to not think of what I saw. To me all signs of love were sick. That's probably why I despised Harry. Because I loved him. If anyone, except Siria, found out my little secret, I would more attention than I bargained for. I got enough from the people who know who I really am. I'm not that Siria-ish.  
  
I pulled my head out from underneath the pillows as I heard the door open and then close again. I stared at who had entered. It was Harry. I wished it would have at least been my brother or Remus or someone else, but I would never expect him. I growled defensively and he looked up at me. He sighed and I sit in an upright position.  
  
Harry walks over to me and pets my head. "Hey, No Name. We meet again." He talks to me as though I'm human to his eyes. He sits next to me and solemnly stares at the floor. I howl quietly and he looks back over to me. "Are you trying to hide too?" He asks. I howl again in agreement and he softly pets my head again. "I have to hide. Being around the others, make me feel like I'm being watched, all the time." He sighs. "I reckon that none of them think that I'm reasonable enough to take care of myself."  
  
I whimper and he continues. "They still see me as a child. a weakling who can't defend for himself." He looks over to me with darkened green eyes. "What do you think I am, No Name? Do you think I'm a child like they do?" I whimper once more. I wanted to tell him what I really thought of him as. I wanted to tell him that I think of him a great person with an actual heart. but I couldn't. Or at least, I didn't want to.  
  
Harry smiles lightly and scratches my ears. "Y'know. when I talk to you. it almost seems like you can understand what I'm saying. Like you're almost human." He pets the side of my neck and I did what any other dog would do without getting accused of doing something different. I gently licked his cheek. He laughed.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and Siria peered into the room. "Oh, Harry! There you are! C'mon downstairs, we're going to eat." She smiled, and I spotted a jeweled golden ring around her finger.  
  
"Okay. Bye, No Name." He petted my head for a last time and headed out the door. Siria stared at me.  
  
"Bye No Name." And at that she closed the door. I lay myself upon the bed, and dug my head under the pillow once more. I learned something in that conversation. Harry thought a lot. And yeah, probably none of those thoughts were of me. He only loved the dog in me. but not the girl. 


End file.
